A New Way Forward
by LaurenKane4610
Summary: After the gods are forced into mortal bodies and the Kanes are in a bad car crash, everyone must adapt and find a new way forward. The gods must go to normal high school, and the Kanes must deal with the aftermath of the accident.


A/n: new idea I have. Reviews appreciated.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Kane Chronicles, but sadly, I don't.

* * *

Chapter One:

Sadie

It's pouring outside. I'm standing at the w"'dow in our foyer, watching the chaos outside, trying to decide whether or not I should try to drive in this.

The sound of the doorbell breaks into my thoughts, and I head over and peer through window. I can't see anything through the rain.

I pull the deadbolt over the door; break-ins are becoming commonplace in this neighborhood. I pull the door open as much the chain will allow, and peer through. Isis and Horus? What? My eyes must be deceiving me.

"Sadie?" Isis asks.

"Yeah? Just a sec." I close the door and slide the chain back before opening the door and gesturing them inside.

"Why'd you put that chain on the door?" Horus asks.

"There have been a lot of burglaries in this area. I couldn't see out the window, so better safe then sorry."

"Sadie, you're going to be late." Carter calls from the living room.

"I don't think I wanna drive in this mess. Visibility is shit."

"Language!"

"I'm a lost cause. You know that."

"Can't blame a guy for trying. Oh hi, guys." Carter says, leaning on the rail at the top of the stairs. "Should we keep the girls back?"

"Probably. The traffic reports are reporting three different accidents. It's bad."

"Yeah. I don't think you should drive in this."

"No shit."

Zia comes downstairs, with Brenna and Becca, the two-year-old twins. Brooklyn, the six-year-old Carter and Zia took in. She's our cousin; Amos's ex-wife died last year.

"Morning, guys." I say, smiling at Brooklyn. "What's your number?"

"217." Brooklyn says. Then, "Sadie, is that bad?"

"No, not bad, just a little high. It's not that unusual to have a high number in the morning. I usually do. Let's just give you some insulin and bring it down."

Both Brooklyn and I have a disease called Type 1 Diabetes. That means that our pancreas, this bean-shamed organ behind our stomach, doesn't produce any insulin. Insulin is the hormone that lowers blood sugar. Both Brooklyn and I wear an insulin pump, which gives us insulin in a way similar to the working pancreas. Brooklyn also has a CGM, which constantly checks her blood sugar. I do it with a lancet,, this spring-loaded needle that goes insmy finger and takes a droplet of blood. I wipe it on a strip, ed stick it into the meter in my pump. The number comes up, and I can fix my blood sugar with either more insulin if I'm high, or sugar if I'm low.

"What's going on?" Isis asks, clearly confused.

"Brooklyn and I have type 1 diabetes." Dead silence.

"You're going to die?" Horus demands, his eyebrows raised.

"No." I say, taking Brooklyn's remote for her pump, and entering the number and confirm her correction, the amount of insulin used to bring down her high. Meanwhile, Carter, Zia and Brooklyn tag-team to explain diabetes, and what it means.

"Sadie, you're phone's ringing." Brooklyn informs me. I grab it.

"It's Doctor Rodriguez." I say, holding the phone to my ear. "Hello?"

I'm glad the storm clears up by five, the time we have an appointment to get our flu shots. I got the paperwork for Isis and Horus, since they're mortal now and will need to be immunized. By the time everyone else is ready to go, Carter and I are standing outside, arguing about who's gonna drive.

"Carter, you've gotten to three wrecks in the last months alone! You are not driving."

"Sadie, quit being dramatic!"

"I'm not!"

"I'm driving."

So, Walt, Zia, Isis, Horus, Brooklyn, Brenna and Becca all cram into the van, while Carter climbs into the driver's seat.

"Ready?"

"No!" Becca and Brenna call out from the back.

"I know." Zia says to her kids.

Carter goes screeching out of the driveway. I'm in the front, meaning a get a perfect, unobstructed view. I grab the "oh shit" handle, holding on so hard my fingernails dig into my palm. "Carter, slow down!"

"I'm not going very fast!"

"Slow down!" Zia screams, her own hands clinching the "oh shit" handle.

"Zia, relax. I know how to drive."

"No you don't." I reply, glancing at my knuckles, which are turning white. I glance back out to the road in time to see a large pickup truck serving into our lane.

"Carter!" I scream. "Carter, look out!"

Wham! We collide hard. We spin out into the road, and hit the lane divider.

Screams. Crunching glass. The loud screeching of metal. More screaming. And pain. Excruciating pain. And then everything goes black.

I hear voices, but everything sounds so far away. Terror-filled voices. Scared. So scared.

"Sadie!" The voice sounds familiar. I can't place it. "Sadie! Can you hear me? Sadie!"

"Get back, ma'am. I need you to get back now. We have to get her to the hospital so the doctors can look her over."

"Sadie!"

"Ma'am, I know you're worried about your friend. Can you tell me your name, please?"

"Isis." Isis? What? What is she doing here?

"Okay, Isis. Can you tell me your friend's name?"

"Sadie Kane."

"Okay. Do you know if Sadie has any medical conditions?"

"Like what?"

"Asthma, cancer, diabetes, cystic fibrosis, anything like that?"

"Diabetes."

"Type 1 or 2?"

"Type 1."

"On pump or syringe?"

"I don't know."

"Have you seen her give herself a shot of insulin?"

"No?"

"Okay. Have you seen anything like a patch on her thigh or leg?"

"On her arm. It's a white pod."

"Oh. She's on an insulin pump, then. Listen, Isis, I'm gonna need you to go with Lexi there to give her your statement of the accident, okay? Sadie here should be okay?"

I feel my mind start to slip, but something tells me not to let go. If I let go, I'll never come back.

"Beep... Beep... Beep..." A heart monitor?

I moan, trying to lift a hand. My head. My hand. Everything hurts.

"Sadie?" My eyes fly open, and stare into a pair of dark brown ones full of worry.

"Oh, thank the gods." she says.

* * *

A/n: So, it's head-cannon for me that Sadie has type 1 diabetes. She gets it when she's fourteen. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Later!

Lauren.


End file.
